Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Kumpulan drabble/oneshot ketika Kiseki No Sedai mendapati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sakit karena demam. My first drabble. Request? Medicine 7 : Ogiwara Shigehiro. Review please? :D
1. First Medicine : Midorima Shintarou

**Oke, salahkan ide ini yang tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah mengulang kembali menonton Kurobas waktu Kuroko-nya kepukul sama Kise *kasian banget kan?/plak* Well, Minna, sebenarnya ini hanya cerita drabble dari anggota-anggota GoM ditambah kagami nantinya. **

**Happy Reading minna! ^_^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Medicine : Midorima Shintarou **

Jemari Midorima sibuk mengotak-atik tombol yang berada di ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel, membaca kata demi kata, setelah itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Setelah puas apa yang didapatnya, ia menutup ponselnya dengan sedikit keras.

"_Lucky item_ untuk _aquarius_ hari ini adalah semangkuk bubur," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menghela napas pelan, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ya, _tempat tidurnya_ dan itu berarti berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Tch! Kau benar-benar merepotkanku, Kuroko." Sahut Midorima ketus sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur. Ia mengambil handuk yang tersimpan di meja samping tempat tidur, mencelupkannya pada sebuah bejana yang berisi air hangat, memerasnya hingga menguras airnya, lalu setelah itu meletakan handuknya di kening orang yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Midorima tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi begitu melihat rona merah di wajah pemuda itu, napasnya yang terengah-engah, dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran bisa menimbulkan sebersit rasa khawatir di hatinya. Karena siapa sangka orang se-_tsundere_ Midorima bisa bersikap seperti itu? Namanya juga manusia, orang seperti Midorima pun masih memiliki hati.

Perlahan-lahan, kedua iris _aqua_ yang senada dengan rambut birunya itu terbuka. Matanya yang sayu menatap Midorima dengan datar. Seperti biasa. Namun Midorima bisa melihat binar kelelahan di sepasang mata yang tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi itu. Sepasang mata Kuroko Tetsuya yang terlihat sayu.

"Ma—af…" lirih Kuroko di sela-sela napasnya, "Aku…merepot—kanmu…" setelah itu kedua mata Kuroko tertutup kembali. Deru nafasnya semakin tidak teratur. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Midorima panik.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Aku takkan mungkin membiarkanmu begitu saja yang tiba-tiba pingsan ketika berada di depan rumahku saat kau mengantarkan barangku yang tertinggal," kembali Midorima mendengus, tidak lupa tangannya masih sibuk mengompres kening Kuroko. Detik berikutnya, seakan tersadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, ia menambahkan, "Dan bukan berarti aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya panik melihat kau pingsan dan mendengar jeritan adikku,"

"Terima—kasih…" Kuroko berujar kembali, matanya terbuka sedikit lalu setelah itu tertutup kembali. Napasnya mulai teratur ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya mulai menghangat karena handuk basah yang berada di keningnya.

Kegiatan mengompres Kuroko terhenti ketika suara ketukan pintu halus terdengar. Midorima bangkit dari tempatnya, berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. Mendapati sang adik berada di ambang pintu dengan sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat mangkuk dan segelas air putih. Tidak lupa beberapa butir obat. Dengan cekatan nampan itu berpindah ke tangan Midorima.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Diliriknya Kuroko yang masih terbaring, lalu kembali menatap adiknya, "Mulai baikan,"

Sang adik mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Midorima kembali berjalan ke arah Kuroko. Disimpannya nampan itu di meja, lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang mulai terlihat tenang.

"Kuroko, kau harus memakan buburmu. _Lucky item-_mu hari ini, dengan begitu kau akan segera sembuh." Sahut Midorima, berusaha kembali membuka sepasang iris Kuroko.

Tidak ada jawaban Yang ada hanyalah suara deru nafas yang mengalun teratur.

"Kau ini…" Midorima menghela napas pelan, berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap wajah Kuroko yang tengah tertidur lelap. Begitu tenang dan damai. "Aku tidak tahu wajahmu bisa seperti ini ketika kau sakit,"

* * *

**Hueee...Apa ini? Gomen kalo Midorimanya terkesan OOC, ya. **

**Bisa dibilang Midorima sebagai pembuka cerita ini, gak tau kenapa pengen Midorima yang pertama -_- Karena fic ini drabble jadi diusahakan Suki akan update cepat, karena anggota lainnya sedang dalam proses (?)**

**Saa, thank's for reading and don't forget to review... ^^ Kritik dan sarannya juga boleh. **


	2. Second Medicine : Murasakibara Atsushi

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**.**

**. **

**. **

**Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Second Medcine : Murasakibara Atsushi **

"Oohh…hari ini banyak sekali _snack_ yang baru saja datang," siapa lagi jika bukan Murasakibara Atsushi yang selalu membenamkan kehidupannya pada sebungkus _snack_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Seperti sekarang ini, laki-laki itu baru saja selesai dari latihan 'super' yang diberikan kapten klub basketnya. Dan rutinitas setelah menjalani latihan supernya adalah mendatangi supermarket terdekat untuk membeli macam-macam _snack_.

"_Ne, _Kurochin, mana menurutmu yang lebih enak? Rasa jagung bakar atau rasa original?" kedua tangan Murasakibara menggenggam salah satu snack dari rasa yang baru saja disebutkannya, ia mengangkatnya satu per satu ke depan wajahnya, sibuk memilih rasa yang lebih enak. Namun kali ini sedikit ada yang berbeda. Biasanya ketika ia bertanya seperti itu pada lawan bicaranya, dengan segera akan dijawab 'Kenapa kau tidak membeli keduanya saja?'. Hal yang biasa Murasakibara dengar ketika ia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Namun sekarang lain dengan hari ini, tidak ada sama sekali sahutan atau jawaban yang ditujukan untuknya. Heran karena orang yang sedari tadi menemaninya ke supermarket tetap tidak menyahut, Murasakibara menoleh ke samping kanannnya. Di saat yang sama pula, ia tampak terkejut.

"Kurochin? Kau mendengarkanku?" sepasang alis Murasakibara menyatu, bingung ketika mendapati teman satu tim basketnya tengah berjongkok di depan sala satu rak makanan. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram rak dengan erat sementara satunya lagi memijat pelipisnya. Penasaran apa yang terjadi, Murasakibara berjalan mendekat, lalu ikut berlutut di samping pemuda itu—Kuroko.

"Kurochin?" panggil Midorima pelan, ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh ujung bahu Kuroko. Kening Murasakibara mengerut, mengapa tubuhnya terasa menggigil? "Ne, Kurochin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara dengan anggukan, perlahan kepala Kuroko menoleh, matanya setengah terbuka, "_Daijobu_. Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya datar. Seperti biasa.

Sedatar dan se-tidak pedulinya apa pun Murasakibara terhadap hal di sekitarnya—kecuali makanan—laki-laki itu bisa menebak ada yang salah dengan Kuroko. Kedua mata yang terlihat sayu, bulir-bulir keringat terlihat kentara sekali di wajahnya yang pucat, napasnya yang terengah-engah, dan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Murasakibara bisa tahu ada yang salah. Memastikan pikirannya, tangan yang awalnya menyentuh bahu langsung berpindah ke arah kening Kuroko. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika dirasakannya rasa panas menjalari seluruh telapak tangannya yang menempel di dahi Kuroko.

"Astaga! Kurochin, kau demam!" pekik Murasakibara panik, sedangkan sang objek yang dikatakan demam hanya diam berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Dengan pelan Kuroko menepis tangan Murasakibara, setelah itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya pusing sedikit." Elaknya dengan suara yang lemah. Susah payah Kuroko mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun sayangnya gagal ketika kedua lututnya terasa lemah ketika ia berdiri. Membuat tubuhnya limbung seketika dan nyaris terjatuh jika tidak dengan sigap Murasakibara menangkapnya. Kepanikan Murasakibara bertambah panik ketika mendengar deru napas Kuroko semakin tidak teratur.

Sadar keadaan akan bertambha buruk, dengan cekatan Murasakibara mengangkat tubuh Kuroko lalu menggendongnya di punggung. Bisa dirasakan hawa panas lewat pipi Kuroko yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Murasakibara sama sekali tidak mempedulikan berbagai snack yang jatuh berceceran ketika ia berdiri dengan Kuroko berada di belakang punggungnya.

Dengan cepat Murasakibara segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum itu ia sempat berhenti di depan kasir—yang merasa heran karena keadaan Kuroko—untuk membeli obat yang bisa menurunkan demam. Dengan raut wajah keheranan yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya, kasir itu segera mengambil obat yang dimaksud lalu memberikannya pada Murasakibara. Bahkan dengan baik hati kasir itu memperbolehkan Murasakibara untuk membayarnya besok karena kesulitan ketika mengambil uang.

"Kurochin…." Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Kuroko, Murasakibara terus memanggil nama Kuroko, memastikan kalau pemuda itu masih bernapas. Malam itu terasa dingin, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak memperlambat kecepatan lari Murasakibara. Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu, yaitu mengantarkan Kuroko pulang secepatnya.

"Dingin…" tanpa sadar Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Murasakibara, ia membenamkan kepalanya ke punggung laki-laki yang sedang menggendongnya. Mencari kehangatan di dalamnya. "Murasakibara-kun, maaf…jika membuatmu,…berat,"

"Tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu," sela Murasakibara, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, "Kurochin sama sekali tidak berat. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," saat itu Murasakibara benar-benar panik. Bahkan lebih panik daripada ia menemukan snack-snack yang dibelinya hancur karena terinjak. Sempat terpikirkan di benak Murasakibara untuk tidak akan memakan snack kesukaannya jika didapati kondisi Kuroko semakin memburuk karenanya.

"Astaga! Kurochin, kenapa berat tubuhmu begitu ringan seperti ini? Selama ini kau makan apa saja?"

* * *

**Hufftt... cerita kedua kali ini oleh murasakibara. Minna, arigatou yang udah review, fave dan follow ya. And, Review again? **


	3. Third Medicine : Aomine Daiki

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Third Medicine : Aomine Daiki**

Sore sepulang sekolah, Aomine Daiki selalu menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan basket yang berada di taman kota tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Hal itupun dilakukan jika tidak ada latihan basket di sekolahnya. Seperti hari ini, dengan lincahnya ia men-dribble bola basket, berlari secepat mungkin ke arah ring, melakukan shoot sambil meloncat, setelah itu bola masuk melewati ring. _Dunk_ yang sering dilakukannya ketika ia latihan atau pun ketika ia tanding basket. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, Aomine tidak datang seorang diri. Ia bersama seseorang, menemaninya latihan basket saat warna langit semakin oranye. Kontras sekali dengan rambut dan sepasang iris _aqua marine_ yang tengah menatap dirinya, tidak lupa segelas vanilla milkshake berada di genggaman tangannya. Mengambil istirahat sejenak, Aomine berjalan mendekat ke raha pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggunya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Oi! Tetsu, kau tidak ingin bermain?" Tanya Aomine begitu sampai dan berdiri di depan Kuroko, sebelah tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar bola basket.

Kuroko mendongak, menatap sepasang _sapphire_ Aomine, menggeleng pelan lalu menghela napas berat, "Tidak. Aku di sini saja," ucapnya pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Sepasang alis Aomine mengerut, tidak biasanya ia mendapati partner bayangannya ketika bermain basket lesu seperti ini. Bahkan sejak latihan tadi di sekolah pun, keadaan Kuroko hampir nyaris bisa terdeteksi. Mengingat kalau hawa keberadaan pemuda itu begitu minim. Dan hal yang membuat Aomine heran, mengapa vanilla milkshake yang digenggamnya belum saja diminum? Sudah baik hati Aomine membelikannya, namun sampai sekarang Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Padahal biasanya laki-laki berambut biru itu akan langung melahapnya ketika minuman favoritnya sudah berada di tangan. Dan sejak kapan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berwajah lesu seperti itu? Terlihat seperti mayat hidup saja.

"Tetsu, hari ini kau aneh sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" pertanyaan Aomine tadi mengandung berbagai macam arti. Antara heran dengan sikap Kuroko, kesal karena ditanya Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan datar—walalupun selalu begitu, namun kali ini benar-benar _datar_—dan khawatir karena Aomine bisa melihat raut kelelahan di wajah pucat Kuroko. Kentara sekali.

"Tidak," suara Kuroko kembali menarik Aomine ke alam sadar, "Tidak ada yang terjadi,"

"Lalu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya tidak kau tidak sehat?" dasar _Ahomine_, apakah keadaan pemuda di depannya saat ini terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Aku hanya lelah," kembali Kuroko menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya berat. Perlahan kedua matanya tertutup, ia menyimpan vanilla milkshake ditangannya di samping kanannya. Setelah itu kedua tangannya digosok-gosokan lalu ditiup pelan. Seperti berusaha mencari kehangatan. Kening Aomine mengerut, musim dingin memang sebentar lagi tiba, namun mengapa tubuh Kuroko mulai terlihat gemetar? Tapi detik berikutnya Aomine segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Kau ini dari tadi diam saja," sebelah tangan Aomine mengapit bola basketnya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi langsung menarik pergelangan Kuroko, memintanya untuk berdiri, "Ayo cepat! Ikut bermain sa—eh?"

Langkah Aomine terhenti ketika rasa asing merayap di sekujur tangannya yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Dingin. Beku. Seperti es batu. Sejak kapan tangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa sedingin ini? Bahkan saat tadi mereka melakukan toss begitu selesai latihan, tangan Kuroko hangat seperti biasa. Tidak sedingin ini. Aomine memutar tubuhnya kembali, memandang Kuroko yang masih duduk dengan sebelah tangannya memeluk diri sendiri. Terlihat kedinginan. Sementara itu rona merah di kedua pipi Kuroko mulai terlihat, napasnya terdengar tidak teratur.

"Tetsu," Aomine kembali berjalan mendekat, ia membungkukan badannya sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko, menatapnya secara intens, "Apa kau sakit?"

Kembali pemuda berambut biru itu menggeleng, "Aku hanya kedinginan, Aomine-kun." Kedua mata Kuroko kembali terbuka. Binar yang biasanya datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat sayu. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, Aomine menempelkan keningnya di kening Kuroko. Da detik berikutnya kedua matanya membeliak karena suhu badan Kuroko terasa lebih tinggi darinya. Berkebalika dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Tetsu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau demam?!" Aomine manarik wajahnya kembali, "Ayo cepat kita pulang!"

"Tunggu!" langkah Aomine kembali terhenti—saat ia bermaksud untuk membuat Kuroko berdiri—karena Kuroko menarik lengan seragamnya, "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Untuk itu tunggu di sini sebentar lagi, rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak," menegaskan ucapannya, Kuroko mencengkeram sebagian kepalanya. Aomine mendecakan lidahnya kesal, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika Kuroko tiba-tiba saja pingsan di tengah jalan. Maka dengan terpaksa ia menuruti permintaan Kuroko. Dilepaskannya blazer yang dipakai Aomine, lalu menyampirkannya di sekeliling tubuh Kuroko. Berusah menjaganya dari kedinginan. Membiarkan Kuroko tetap di tempatnya, Aomine ikut duduk di samping Kuroko, merangkul bahu Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya. Kuroko sama sekali tidak membantah di ambang batas kesadarannya. Malah ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya dalam dekapan Aomine, berusaha mencari kehangatan.

"Kurasa diam sebentar seperti ini dulu tidak apa-apa. Kau menggigil, Tetsu." tangan Aomine naik dari bahu ke puncak kepala Kuroko. Mengusapnya pelan, lalu setelah itu berpindah ke kening Kuroko dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Aomine meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Hangat," sahut Kuroko pelan, perlahan kedua matanya tertutup, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya, "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

Sekilas Aomine melirik wajah Kuroko yang merona merah—entah karena suhu tubuh yang panas atau karena dirinya—lalu dialihkan kembali. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Aomine juga jadi terasa panas. Bahkan jantungnya juga berdetak cepat.

"Tch! Kenapa sikapmu berbeda sekali ketika kau sakit, Tetsu?"

* * *

**Horree! Kenapa semakin sini jadi semakin panjang ya? Ah, sudahlah. Emm...sebenernya Suki bingung selanjutnya harus siapa. Ada request dari kalian? hehehe... Don't forget to review minna! **


	4. Fourth Medicine : Kise Ryouta

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fourth Medicine : Kise Ryouta **

Ahh…musim dingin akhirnya tiba. Titik salju yang semakin deras mencurah dari langit. Menebal di setiap atap rumah, menumpuk di ranting pohon menggantikan daun yang rontok. Walaupun suhu begitu menurun secara drastis, senyum seorang Kise Ryouta tidak akan pernah pudar. Wajahnya yang ceria, teriakannya yang nyaring dan sikapnya yang aktif sangat berkebalikan dengan suasana musim dingin. Ya, bukan Kise Ryouta namanya jika kesehariannya tidak dihadapi dengan riang.

"Kurokocchi, kau tahu, di musim dingin seperti ini latihan yang diberikan Akasicchi tetap saja berat dan melelahkan-ssu. Aku heran apa Akasicchi itu sudah kebal terhadap salju?" oceh Kise sedikit kesal. Sedari tadi Kise terus mengoceh tentang latihan yang diberikan kapten klub basket mereka, dimulai dari selesai latihan sampai ia tengah berada di ruang ganti. Dan tentu saja Kise tidak sendirian, ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Bisa dibilang, pemuda yang memiliki sikap begitu berkebalikan dengan Kise. Datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Duduk tenang di bangku panjang yang berada di ruang ganti, menunggu Kise mengganti baju karena ia lebih awal selesai berganti. Sedangkan anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang lainnya mungkin sudah berjalan pulang, atau mungkin masih berada di aula basket.

Tidak sadar kalau Kuroko belum menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya, Kise kembali mengoceh, namun kali ini topik yang dibicarakan sedikit berbeda, "Di musim dingin seperti ini, kita seharusnya menjaga kondisi, Kurokocchi," sahutnya sambil memakai blazer sekolah, "Aku tidak akan khawatir dengan kondisiku, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menjaga suhu tubuhku tetap normal. Tapi hal ini berbeda untuk Kurokocchi…" setelah selesai memakai blazer, Kise menumpuknya dengan mantel hitam yang sengaja dibawanya saat musim dingin, setelah itu mengambil syal yang tersimpan di dalam loker. Kise berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko, berhenti di depan pemuda berambut biru muda itu lalu berjongkok sehingga kedua matanya bisa langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ milik Kuroko. Dan dengan bodohnya, Kise masih saja belum sadar binar yang berbeda dari kedua iris mata Kuroko. Tidak juga melihat keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur di seluruh wajah Kuroko.

Kise tersenyum lebar, syal yang berada di genggamannya ia lingkarkan di sekujur leher Kuroko, "Aku tahu kalau tubuh Kurokocchi tidak kuat dengan suhu yang rendah, kau itu mudah sekali terserang demam-ssu," Kise tertawa pelan, merasa bangga akan pengetahuan itu, sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya membalas gurauan Kise dengan gumaman, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantah.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun," gumam Kuroko pelan, ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan syal pemberian Kise, "Rasanya hangat,"

Membalas rasa terima kasih Kuroko dengan cengiran konyol, Kise kembali bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya suhu semakin dingin saja, padahal kita berada di ruangan tertutup, tapi hawanya benar-benar menusuk kulit," menegaskan perkataanya Kise memeluk tubuhnya sebentar lalu menggigil pelan. Setelah itu dilepaskannya lagi dan menoleh ke Kuroko, Kise berusaha menahan geli ketika dilihatnya raut wajah Kuroko,

"Kurokocchi! Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali-ssu? Aku tahu kalau hari ini dingin. Kau mau merasakan kehangatan tanganku?" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, kedua tangan Kise langsung terangkat lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko. Tidak ada penekanan, Kise hanya ingin menyalurkan kehangatannya dengan membingkai wajah Kuroko. "Lihat, terasa ha—Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba saja cengiran yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi datar. Sepasang alisnya menyatu dan kedua bola matanya membulat. Menyadari ada yang salah.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise mengeratkan tangan yang menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko, memaksa pemuda itu untuk mendongak, "Kenapa wajahmu panas sekali?! Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun," sela Kuroko, "Kenapa ucapanmu terlihat mirip seperti Aomine-kun?" dilepaskannya kedua tangan Kise yang masih membingkai wajahnya dengan perlahan, setelah terlepas Kuroko segera berdiri. Tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang kepalanya ketika ia bergerak, Kuroko tetap berjalan sampai melewati Kise.

"Aominecchi?" kening Kise berkerut samar, "Apa hubungannya dengan—ah! Bukan hal itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang. Hei, Kurokocchi!"

Sebelum mencapai pintu, dengan cepat Kise mencekal lengan Kuroko lalu menariknya hingga pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu kembali berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan Kuroko nyaris terjungkal jika tidak dengan cepat Kise segera menyeimbangkan bobot tubuhnya. Kembali kedua tangan Kise membingkai wajah Kuroko. Dan sama seperti reaksi sebelumnya, ia benar-benar terkejut ketika suhu tubuh Kuroko lebih tinggi dari batas normal.

"Kurokocchi, wajahmu panas sekali!" teriak Kise histeris, sebelah tangannya merayap naik lalu menyentuh kening Kuroko, "Baru saja kubilang kau harus menjaga kondisi, tapi sekaramg kau malah terserang demam. Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan saat latihan tadi?"

Awalnya Kuroko enggan menjawab. Ia memang merasa tidak enak badan ketika latihan tadi. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, tubuhnya seperti melemah dan konsentrasinya pun berkurang. Namun Kuroko tidak bisa mengatakannya karena ia takut akan dihadiahi serangan gunting Akashi jika ia mengatakannya. Bisa-bisa kondisi tubuhnya malah akan semakin parah. Tapi sekarang Kise sudah mengetahuinya, untuk itu ia tidak bisa mengelak dan berdoa akan lebih bisa cepat pulang ke rumah. Tubuhnya semakin mati rasa saja.

"Ya," Kuroko mengangguk lesu, napasnya mulai tersengal, "Sedikit,"

"Sedikit?!" bentak Kise tanpa sadar, "Kau bilang hanya sedikit? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku daritadi Kurokocchi?!"

Kuroko menghela napas dengan berat, "Sudahlah Kise-kun, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tubuhmu demam dan kau bilang baik-baik saja? Kuro—"

"Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko di ambang kesadarannya, "Ayo kita pulang. Di sini mulai dingin….Aku…" napas Kuroko mulai tidak teratur, "Tidak tahan. Dingin." Lalu tubuhnya gemetar.

Menyadari kondisi Kuroko akan bertambah buruk, Kise menarik lebih dekat Kuroko dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Beruntung tubuh Kuroko lebih mungil dari tubuhnya, karena dengan begitu Kise bisa menarik mantel yang dikenakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kuroko. Membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Tangan Kise melingkar di sekujur tubuh Kuroko, sedangkan tangan lainnya mendekap kepala Kuroko lebih erat. Mencoba membagi kehangatan lewat pelukan.

"Kurokocchi, kau menggigil," bisik Kise tepat di telinga Kuroko. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti menggigil?"

Pertanyaan Kise tidak bisa Kuroko jawab karena bibirnya mulai bergemeletuk. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Kakinya pun mulai terasa lemas. Tidak tahan dengan keadaan Kuroko saat ini, otak Kise mulai berputar mencari cara agar rasa dingin yang Kuroko rasakan mulai berkurang. Dan sayangnya, Kise berhenti di salah satu cara. Atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya cara.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise meregangkan pelukannya, meminta perhatian Kuroko untuknya. Dan ketika Kuroko mendongak menatap dirinya, sebelah tangan Kise beralih ke belakang kepala Kuroko lalu menariknya hingga wajah Kuroko mendekat ke wajahnya, membuat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Belum sempat Kuroko bereaksi, Kise kembali mempererat pelukannya. Awalanya Kuroko berontak, namun karena perbedaan kekuatan dan kondisinya yang buruk saat ini, ia membiarkan Kise untuk tetap menciumnya. Bahkan ketika Kise menekan belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Kuroko semakin tidak bisa melawan.

Kuroko mulai melenguh ketika pasokan oksigennya mulai mengurang. Dan di saat yang sama pula, rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kedua lutunya pun tidak bisa lagi menyangga tubuhnya. Dan perlahan-lahan, pandangan Kuroko mulai menggelap. Membuat ciuman mereka terhenti seketika.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Kenapa demam-mu semakin tinggi? Hei, Kurokocchi! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

* * *

**Aaa...Suki sedikit telat mempublish-nya. Awalnya mau dibikin AkaKuro, tapi karena cerita AkaKuro pengen sedikit lebih panjang lagi, jadinya sama KiKuro dulu, hehehe. Arigatou buat yang review, fave dan follownya ya. Requestnya juga. hehehe...Oh, ya, Suki sedikit kebingungan lagi sama masalah tempat, boleh minta request lagi kan? *garuk-garuk kepala* Gomen banyak nanya ..**

**Jaa, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya... ja nee. ^_^**


	5. Fifth Medicine : Akashi Seijuuro

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fifth Medicine : Akashi Seijuuro**

"Ryouta, Daiki! Latihan kalian akan kutambahkan tiga kali lipat jika terus melakukan kesalahan,"

Suara perintah seorang Akashi Seijuuro kembali terdengar—setelah sebelumnya Murasakibara yang kena karena makan terus—begitu melihat tingkah kedua anggota tim-nya. Akashi benar-benar dibuat kesal hari ini. Ia selalu mendapati Kise dan Aomine yang terlihat tidak serius saat latihan basket. Berulang kali kedua orang itu melakukan kesalahan yang sama, salah men-drible bola, tidak benar dalam formasi, defense yang kurang kuat, dan yang paling parah, gagal dalam melakukan shoot. Oh! Yang benar saja! Semua kesalahan itu benar-benar membuat Akashi naik darah. Sejak kapan Kise dan Aomine berubah menjadi seperti itu?

Dan semua orang juga tahu, tidak ada satu pun anggota yang berani melawan ketika Akashi mulai mengeluarkan aura kepemimpinannya. Seperti Kise dan Aomine yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan hukuman kaptennya itu. Walaupun dalam hati, mereka mengutuk orang itu tanpa ampun.

Perhatian Akashi tertuju sepenuhnya pada suasana di lapangan basket. Sesekali ia berbincang dengan manager klub—Satsuki Momoi—untuk mencatat perkembangan anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Akashi akui, menjadi kapten di klub basket memang melelahkan. Dan bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya jika ia mengatakan hal tadi secara langsung di depan anggotanya.

"Ada yang salah,"

Lamunan Akashi buyar seketika saat suara nyaring Momoi memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh mencari Momoi, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menatap ke arah lain. Malas mengikuti arah pandangan Momoi, Akashi memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Akashi sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada lapangan,

"Eh? Apa kau tadi mendengarku?"

"Aku jelas-jelas mendengarmu, Satsuki."

Merasa canggung dengan nada suara tegas Akashi, Momoi memutar otak untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Itu…aku hanya merasa aneh dengan Tetsu-kun,"

Barulah saat itu, Akashi mau menoleh. Mendengar nama orang yang dikenalnya membuat Akashi menatap Momoi sepenuhnya. Mendengar nama Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke pembicaraan mereka, berhasil membuat rasa penasaran Akashi muncul.

"Ada apa dengan, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran, sekilas ia melirik Kuroko yang berada di tengah lapangan—tepat di belakang Momoi—sedang sibuk berlatih shoot dengan Aomine. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, Akashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Momoi.

"Ng…" Momoi menggigit bibir, ia menyesal omongannya tadi terdengar oleh Akashi—meskipun secara tidak sengaja. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi aku merasa kalau sepertinya Tetsu-kun agak kurang sehat hari ini,"

Sepasang alis Akashi mengerut, "Kurang sehat?" kembali Akashi memandang Kuroko, pemuda itu baik-baik saja dengan latihannya. Aomine tengah menjelaskan sesuatu, sedangkan Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepala menanggapinya, setelah itu bola basket yang berada di tangan Kuroko dilemparkan ke arah ring, namun sayangnya bola itu harus meleset untuk masuk ke dalam ring-nya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kurang sehat', Satsuki? Aku lihat Tetsuya baik-baik saja,"

"Ya, mungkin sekilas Tetsu-kun terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, ketika awal latihan tadi Tetsu-kun terlihat lesu, sorot di kedua matanya pun terlihat sayu, dan lagi…"

Kerutan di kening Akashi bertambah, kentara sekali raut khawatir dan cemas di wajah Momoi. "Dan lagi?"

"Napas Tetsu-kun tersengal-sengal, kelihatan sekali kalau ia kelelahan. Eh, kau mau kemana, Aka—"

Momoi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi karena tepat pada saat itu Akashi berjalan melewatinya. Momoi memutar tubuhnya, sempat heran ketika Akashi berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan cepat, lurus hanya satu arah. Semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai—kecuali Kuroko dan Aomine yang terlalu larut dalam latihannya—terdiam sejenak begitu melihat Akashi berjalan—yang terlihat anggun bahkan rasanya seperti waktu berhenti untuk berdetik—ke tengah lapangan. Tatapan matanya tajam ditambah raut wajahnya yang datar. Tapi mereka bsia merasakan kalau aura yang dikeluarkan Akashi benar-benar mencekam. Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam benak anggota lainnya, siapa yang telah membuat marah Akashi Seijuuro?

Namun pertanyaan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena pada saat itu langkah Akashi berhenti tepat di belakang seseorang. Aomine yang baru saja menyadari kedatangan Akashi hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika kapten klub basketnya itu berdiri tepat di belakang Kuroko. Sedangkan sang objek yang dipandangi hanya menatap Aomine heran ketika tiba-tiba latihan berhenti.

"Tetsuya,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kuroko memutar tubuhnya. Walaupun ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, Kuroko sempat terkejut—dengan wajahnya yang datar—ketika Akashi sudah berdiri begitu dekat di depannya. Menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, ada apa?"

Tidak menjawab, juga tidak merespon. Satu detik berjalan, berubah menjadi dua detik, hingga menjadi tiga detik, bergulir sampai empat detik, lalu berhenti di lima detik. Semua mata masih menatap Akashi yang berdiri di depan Kuroko.

"Ne, apa ada masa—aah!"

Ucapan Kuroko langsung terpotong begitu sebelah tangannya ditarik paksa sampai tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan sehingga menubruk bebas dada seseorang. Belum sempat Kuroko bereaksi, sebelah tangan yang lain sudah berada di belakang kepalanya, menarik kepala Kuroko hingga terbenam di bahu seseorang. Siapa lagi jika dada dan bahu itu bukan milik Akashi Seijuuro?

Lima detik kembali berjalan dengan keheningan.

"Eh! Kenapa Akasicchi memeluk Kurokocchi-ssu?!" Kise yang pertama kali sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Bola basket yang ditangannya tadi ia lemparkan begitu saja entah kemana. Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya bisa melongo, walaupun dalam hati mereka juga sangat terkejut. Momoi menutup mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak. Sedangkan Aomine hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya, terlebih adegan 'Akashi-memeluk-Kuroko' terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"Aka—"

"Demam,"

"Eh?"

Akashi semakin mempererat pelukannya. Membenamkan lebih dalam kepala Kuroko di bahunya. Akashi melakukannya dengan sengaja, mensejajarkan wajah Kuroko tepat di bahunya, karena dengan cara itu ia bisa merasakan deru napas Kuroko yang terasa panas. Bahkan Akashi pun bisa mendengar napas Kuroko terengah-engah. Lalu ketika kulit lehernya menyentuh kening Kuroko, merasakan suhu yang tinggi dibandingkan suhu tubuhnya, Akashi bisa tahu ada yang salah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi tahu, dan ia tidak pernah salah.

Mengacuhkan Kise yang mulai merengek untuk melepaskan Kuroko, saat itu Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua iris _baby blue _Kuroko, menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Kuroko, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Akashi langsung menarik lengan Kuroko. Menyeret pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Tidak dipedulikannya anggota lain yang menatap dirinya dan Kuroko, tidak dihiraukannya rontaan Kuroko, Akashi tetap menyeret paksa sampai mereka berdua keluar dari aula lapangan basket. Meninggalkan lima pasang mata yang menatap mereka bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit, Tetsuya?"

Harus Kuroko akui, ia memang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akashi tadi. Sepertinya kesalahan fatal bagi Kuroko untuk tetap memaksakan diri latihan walaupun kondisi tubuhnya sedang buruk. Awalnya Kuroko berpikir kalau hanya sekadar latihan sebentar tidak akan memperburuk keadaannya, untuk itu Kuroko tetap mempertahankan dirinya ketika kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut sakit saat latihan shoot tadi dengan Aomine. Dan sayangnya, pemikiran Kuroko jelas-jelas salah.

Kondisi tubuhnya malah bertambah buruk. Kuroko bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya benar-benar lemah. Kedua matanya pun terasa sulit untuk tetap terbuka. Jauh di dalam relung hati Kuroko, ia sedikit lega ketika Akashi menyeretnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Karena tepat pada saat itu sakit di kepala Kuroko semakin menjadi-menjadi, dan Kuroko tidak ingin membayangkan ketika ia pingsan di depan anggota Kiseki yang lain. Bisa-bisa keadaannya akan semakin merepotkan. Terutama Kise yang paling berisik diantara semuanya.

"Aku…baik-baik…saja, Akashi-kun,"

"Jangan membantah, Tetsuya!" Sela Akashi sedikit kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap tajam sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur ruang kesehatan. "Jelas-jelas kau ini demam! Kenapa tetap memaksakan diri untuk latihan?!"

Akashi Seijuuro memang terkenal akan perintahnya. Namun untuk yang satu ini, Kuroko bisa mendengar nada khawatir dari ucapan Akashi tadi—atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Mengehela napas panjang, Akashi melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur. Ditariknya selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kuroko sampai ke leher. Menjaga Kuroko dari hawa dingin. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, lalu menempelkannya di kening Kuroko. Kedua mata Kuroko yang setengah terbuka hanya bisa menatap Akashi sayu. Suhu tubuh Kuroko semakin tinggi, rona merah di kedua pipinya mulai terlihat, napasnya memburu, wajahnya terlihat pucat, ditambah keringat dingin mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Akashi mendecakan lidahnya kesal, jelas-jelas kondisi Kuroko _tidak baik-baik _saja saat ini. Diusapnya pelan helaian rambut biru Kuroko, mengusap pelan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai muncul. Akashi tahu kalau tubuh Kuroko mulai menggigil, padahal semua jendela sudah tertutup rapat di ruang kesehatan. Walaupun tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang, raut wajah dan sorot di kedua mata _heterocome-_nya sudah menunjukan kalau Akashi benar-benar khawatir mendapati kondisi Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini. Terlihat kentara sekali.

"Maaf…"

Akashi mendengus angkuh, "Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi," Sambil membungkukan badannya, belaian tangan Akashi di puncak kepala Kuroko semakin terasa lembut, "Jangan pernah…" diciumnya pelan kening Kuroko, lalu mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Kuroko. Merasakan deru napas Kuroko menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

Karena tubuhnya yang semakin melemah, Kuroko hanya bisa diam ketika Akashi semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir dingin Akashi, Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan lenguhan kecil. Ketika Akashi melumat bibirnya, Kuroko hanya bisa menyembunyikan kedua iris _baby blue-_nya di balik kelopak mata. Ketika kedua tangan Akashi sudah berada sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya, Kuroko hanya bisa merasakan betapa dekatnya tubuh Akashi dengan tubuhnya. Menerima kehangatan yang disalurkan Akashi untuknya. Setidaknya hal itu sedikit membuat tubuhnya berhenti menggigil. Dan ketika Akashi menyudahi ciumannya lalu membawa dirinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, saat itu Kuroko mulai merasa kalau tubuhnya menjadi rileks. Semuanya tampak utuh dan ringan walaupun Kuroko tahu seluruh anggota tubuhnya mulai terasa mati rasa. Sehingga akhirnya, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Akashi tetap bertahan dengan posisinya memeluk Kuroko dalam keadaan tertidur. Merasa kalau napas Kuroko mulai terdengar teratur, perlahan Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya. Disejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu, lalu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kelopak mata Kuroko bergerak-gerak seirama dengan deru napasnya. Aah…terlihat damai dan tenang.

Akashi tertawa kecil, ia tidak tahu kalau wajah Kuroko saat tidur bisa semanis ini. Kembali dikecupnya bibir lembut Kuroko, setelah itu beralih ke surai biru Kuroko. Akashi membenamkan hidungnya pada helaian-helaian rambut Kuroko. Mencium bau shampoo rasa vanilla yang memanjakan indera penciumannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menambah porsi latihanmu, Tetsuya. Tubuhmu benar-benar lemah, dan kau mudah sekali terkena demam, apalagi ketika cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tapi untuk saat ini saja, kubiarkan kau istirahat…"

**.**

**.**

**Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Minna :D**

* * *

**A/N : Huaaa...gomenne Minna, Suki telat update ya? Gomen...gomen...gomen/dibekep. Ehem, oke, arigatou buat Himawari wia ** **yang sudah mengingatkan Suki kalo lebaran udah selesai (Sebenernya sempet lupa u/ngelanjutin ini fic/ditendang. Arigatou ). Arigatou juga buat minna yang udah baca chapter ini ya, gomen juga kalo Akashi-nya terkesan OOC (aduuhh...sejak kapan Suki berubah jadi Sakurai?). Hmmm...dan chapter depan mau Haizaki atau Kagami dulu?**

**Review okay? **


	6. Sixth Medicine : Haizaki Shougo

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sixth Medicine : Haizaki Shougo**

Keras kepala dan seenaknya. Berani melawan ketika dibantah—sekalipun dirinya yang salah. Tidak ingin diperintah apalagi diatur. Melakukan apapun yang membuatnya senang walaupun ada orang yang membencinya. _Well_, semua itu terlihat jelas dalam tipikal orang seperti Haizaki Shougo. Laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu memang menyebalkan, kasar terhadap siapa pun, juga tidak pernah peduli sekitarnya. Terutama ketika latihan basket tengah berlangsung.

Haizaki selalu datang setelah setengah jam latihan dimulai. Seperti biasa. Pintu yang tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka, lalu munculah sosok jangkung dengan ekpresi wajah—yang begitu santainya—sambil berkata. "Aku terlambat," tanpa ada kata maaf ataupun nada bersalah.

Sering kali Nijimura ataupun Akashi menegur laki-laki itu. Dari yang pelan-pelan sampai tegas tingkat tinggi, teguran itu hanya masuk ke telinga kanan Haizaki, lalu keluar lewat telinga kiri. Dan setelah itu, dengan bodohnya Haizaki selalu mengulang kesalahannya itu. Aiissh, mengapa orang menyebalkan seperti dia bisa terkenal di kalangan para gadis?

"Haizaki! Lagi-lagi kau telat!" Nijimura berdecak kesal begitu mendapati Haizaki yang baru saja datang saat latihan bsket. "Apa kau tidak bisa latihan dengan serius?! Pertandingan satu minggu lagi, dan kulihat kau masih saja—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Potong Haizaki sambil mengibaskan tangannya acuh, lalu menguap lebar, "Aku kan hanya terlambat beberapa menit, toh aku tetap datang untuk latihan, bukan?"

"Terlambat satu jam bisa dibilang _beberapa_ _menit_?"

Mendengar nada suara yang penuh dengan penekanan itu membuat Haizaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan basket, mendapati kedua iris _heterocome_ Akashi tengah menatapnya tajam. Tidak lupa gunting yang sudah setiap tersimpan di genggaman tanngannya. O-oh, sepertinya kapten klub basket barunya itu marah. Malas bedebat, Haizaki kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Akashi.

"Latihanmu kutambahkan empat kali lipat," tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Akashi langsung pergi meninggalkan Haizaki dengan Nijumura mengikutinya. _Poor Haizaki…_

"Tch!" decak Haizaki kesal, ia berjalan ke samping lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan. "Baru saja datang, sudah dimarahi! Merepotkan!"

"Itu karena kau selalu datang terlambat, Haizaki-kun."

Oh! Oke, suara datar namun tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat Haizaki sedikit terlonjak. Ia memutar tubuhnya cepat, lalu melangkah mundur untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang membuat jantungnya copot. Dan ketika matanya menangkap sosok di depannya yang menatap dirinya tanpa ekspresi apapun, kembali Haizaki berdecak kesal. Tanpa menyadari telapak tangannya mengelus dada dengan cepat.

"Ck! Tidak bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang 'normal' Tetsuya?!" ocehnya sedikit membentak, "Sudah tahu keberadaanmu itu sulit dideteksi, tapi masih saja datang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu,"

Mengabaikan sindiran Haizaki, Kuroko lebih memilih memainkan bola basket di tangannya dengan santai. Melempar dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. Dan tanpa melihat Haizaki, Kuroko melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, Haizaki-kun. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya," sahut Kuroko kalem. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan empat tanda siku yang sudah tercetak di dahi Haizaki—atau mungkin Kuroko hanya pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kuroko, Haizaki kembali berdecak kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia akui, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa diajaknya berdebat hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Entah mengapa, Haizaki selalu merasa kalah begitu Kuroko membalas setiap perkataannya dengan kalem. Tanpa ada emosi. Juga datar. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan orang mati. Dan yang menambah kekesalannya, ucapan Kuroko selalu berhasil mengenai tepat jantungnya. Menohoknya dengan sindirian halus.

Penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukan si kecil itu, dilirknya sekilas Kuroko yang tidak jauh darinya, namun posisinya masih menghadap Haizaki. Sehingga membuat laki-laki itu lebih leluasa untuk memperhatikannya tanpa diketahui. Eh? Tunggu! Mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Sejak kapan Haizaki menjadi seorang _stalker_?

Tidak, tidak. Haizaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan isi otaknya. Menepis pikiran anehnya, Haizaki kembali melirik Kuroko, dan tepat pada saat Haizaki menyadari satu hal yang mengganggu dirinya.

Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan diri Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sedatar dan se-tanpa ekspresi sorot di kedua mata Kuroko, Haizaki bisa tahu kalau kali ini ada yang salah. Binar di kedua iris _baby blue _itu terlihat sayu dan lelah. Seolah-olah mata itu tidak kuat untuk terbuka barang sedikit pun.

Sepasang alis Haizaki mengerut ketika mendapati hal aneh lainnya. Bukan hanya sorot mata, tapi raut wajah Kuroko juga terlihat sedikit pucat, kentara sekali kalau pemuda itu kelelahan. Haizaki tahu kalau Kuroko itu memang mudah lelah ketika latihan, namun kali ini terlihat begitu jelas. Lalu, mengapa napas Kuroko terlihat terengah-engah seperti itu? Dadanya naik turun tidak teratur, terdapat rona merah di kedua pipinya, dan…

"—kun?"

Bibirnya—

"…ki—kun?"

—mengapa gemetar seperti menahan dingin?

"Haizaki-kun!"

Tersentak begitu namanya dipanggil, Haizaki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan begitu fokusnya kembali, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kuroko sudah berada di dekatnya. Menatapnya dengan heran, dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat.

"Kau tahu, Akashi-kun bisa marah jika melihatmu melamun seperti itu," Kuroko melirik Akashi sekilas—yang sudah menatap mereka berdua dari jauh—lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Haizaki.

"Aku tidak melamun!" elak Haizaki, mengambil bola yang berada di tangan Kuroko, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir,"

"Oh. Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya," tanpa ambil pusing, Kuroko memutar tubuhnya lalu mulai melangkah. Namun terhenti ketika sesuatu menahannya.

Refleks. Itulah yang dipikirkan Haizaki pertama kali.

Sebelah tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terulur ke depan, menempel pada kening Kuroko—atau mungkin sampai menutupi kedua iris _baby blue_-nya karena tertutupi oleh tangan yang besar—sehingga membuat langkah Kuroko kembali mundur begitu tubuhnya tertarik, bahkan sampai belakang kepala Kuroko menempel di dadanya dengan bebas, Haizaki berani bersumpah kalau hal yang dilakukannya semua itu secara refleks. Dan, oh! Poni yang selalu menutupi kening Kuroko tanpa sengaja menyentuh permukaan kulit jemari Haizaki.

Di saat yang sama pula, kedua bola mata Haizaki membulat.

Namun sebelum Haizaki membuka mulut, dan sebelum Kuroko meminta untuk dilepaskan, mereka berdua harus terganggu karena tiba-tiba saja Kise datang menghampiri. Buru-buru Haizaki melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang masih menutupi sebagian wajah Kuroko, lalu mundur menjauh sebelum Kise salah paham. Bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kuroko hanya bisa menurut ketika Kise menarik lengannya paksa. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu berbisik,

"Jangan beritahu Akashi-kun tentang hal ini," dan setelah itu berjalan kembali bersama Kise. Meninggalkan Haizaki seorang diri.

Sedangkan yang ditinggal hanya bisa menatap kepergian pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, lalu beralih menatap telapak tangannya yang sempat menyentuh kening Kuroko.

Mengapa suhu tubuh Kuroko begitu tinggi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelah. Haizaki benar-benar lelah dengan latihan tambahan yang diberikan Akashi tadi. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa saja, sakit di sana-sini, dan mungkin keesokan harinya Haizaki harus mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dan gara-gara itu, ia harus mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang, di saat anggota yang lain sudah pulang.

Setelah yakin kakinya masih bisa diajak untuk melangkah, Haizaki keluar dari ruang ganti, berjalan gontai untuk sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Tapi begitu melewati ruangan basket yang digunakan untuk latihan tadi, sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Bunyi pantulan bola basket berhasil membuat rasa penasaran Haizaki muncul. Diintipnya sekilas ruangan itu dari ambang pintu, dan saat itu pula kembali membuat kedua bola Haizaki membulat.

"Tetsuya?" bisik Haizaki tanpa sadar, mendapati pemuda bersurai biru muda itu masih berdiri di depan ring, melakukan shoot sebanyak bola yang ada—walaupun hasilnya tetap nihil—lengkap dengan seragam olahraganya yang belum diganti. Di hari yang mulai gelap seperti ini, Kuroko masih saja berlatih? Apakah laki-laki itu melakukanya setiap hari seperti itu?

Haizaki menatap dalam diam sosok Kuroko yang dengan susah payah berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Semakin teliti Haizaki menatapnya, semakin membuat Haizaki menaydari akan satu hal. Dan hal itu kembali mengingatkan dirinya saat latihan tadi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Haizaki berjalan cepat menuju tengah lapangan, tepat dimana Kuroko berdiri. Kuroko yang masih belum sadar ada sesorang mendekat, kembali bersiap-siap untuk melakukan shoot, dan ketika kedua lengannya sudah terangkat dengan bola di genggamannya…

"Hentikan!"

Sebuah tangan menepis bolanya sehingga terlepas dan menggelinding entah kemana. Begitu Kuroko menoleh, kedua iris biru mudanya sontak membulat. Terlebih mendapati Haizaki berada di depannya.

"Haizaki-kun, kenapa kau…belum pulang?"

Haizaki mengerutkan keningnya, perasaannya saja atau suara Kuroko yang didengarnya tadi terdengar tersengal-sengal? Dipandangnya wajah Kuroko dengan intens, detik itu juga Haizaki benar-benar tahu ada yang salah. Ini sudah terlalu parah.

"Ayo pulang!" Haizaki menarik lengan Kuroko paksa, sedangkan yang ditarik meronta pelan.

"Tunggu, Haizaki-kun, aku—"

"Sudah ku—oi! Hei! Tetsuya!"

Lagi-lagi secara refleks. Kedua lengannya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk di depannya. Dan tanpa sadar, gerakan tanpa komandonya itu membuat tubuh Kuroko jatuh ke dalam pelukan Haizaki. Semua itu dilakukan tanpa Haizaki pikirkan.

"Oi! Tetsuya! Sudah kubilang kan, sial!" diguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko, namun hasilnya nihil. Kedua matanya tidak terbuka, Kuroko benar-benar pingsan. Haizaki mendecakan lidahnya kesal, di saat seperti ini, ia malah menemukan orang yang jatuh pingsan dan terpaksa tertidur dalam dekapannya. Oh, ayolah, sudah jelas-jelas kondisinya sedang tidak baik, mengapa Kuroko masih saja memaksakan diri untuk latihan?! Haizaki memang sudah menyadarinya sejak awal kalau ada yang salah dengan Kuroko. Terlebih begitu tangannya menyentuh kening Kuroko, saat itu juga rasa panas langsung menjalar di setiap kulitnya. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Haizaki ambil, Kuroko demam!

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Haizaki kesal. Sebelah tangannya kembali menyentuh kening Kuroko, sayangnya suhu badannya semakin naik. Berdecak kesal, dipandanginya wajah tertidur pemuda yang berada di pelukannya itu. Begitu tenang dan damai, walaupun keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Haizaki menatap setiap lekuk wajah Kuroko. Bagaimana kelopak matanya, bagaimana tulang hidungnya, kedua pipinya yang merona, lalu berhenti….

Tepat di bibirnya.

Haizaki menelan ludah. Bukannya segera pergi membawa Kuroko, ia malah tetap diam dengan posisinya memeluk Kuroko yang tertidur. Ada getaran aneh yang merayap naik dalam hati Haizaki. Lalu dengan refleks—persetan dengan keadaan itu—sebelah tangan Haizaki yang tidak menahan belakang kepala Kuroko yang terkulai, terangkat lalu menyimpan satu jarinya tepat di bibir Kuroko. Menyentuhnya dengan pelan.

Lembut. Hal itulah yang terlintas dalam benak Haizaki. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini, yang jelas Haizaki benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi dengan dirinya.

Seiring dengan tatapannya yang masih tertuju pada wajah tidur Kuroko, tanpa sadar—benar-benar tanpa disadarinya—Haizaki sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat…dekat….dekat…

_Kringgg—_

Oh, sial!

Dengan sekali sentakan, Haizaki kembali menarik wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih benda menjengkelkan yang berada di saku celana seragamnya, ponsel. Begitu dapat, dibuka dengan kasar ponselnya, lalu ditutupnya kembali dengan keras, setelah itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Mengerang frustasi, Haizaki memutuskan untuk langsung membawa Kuroko pulang sebelum keadaannya semakin bertambah buruk. Ia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di belakang lutut Kuroko, sedangkan yang satu lagi sudah berada di belakang kepala Kuroko. Mengangkatnya dengan sekali gerakan dengan gaya _bridal style_.

Bahkan Haizaki hanya mendengus kecil ketika mendapati bobot Kuroko begitu ringan. Pantas saja tubuhnya lemah sekali. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Haizaki kembali menatap wajah Kuroko. Aah…begitu damai. Entah mengapa rasanya tidak akan bosan jika terus-menerus menatap wajah tertidur itu. Akhirnya, setelah berperang dengan batinnya, Haizaki kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Kuroko, lalu menarik wajahnya kembali. Yaah…hari ini cukup di kening dulu saja.

"Cih! Sudah tahu tubuhmu lemah dan kondisi sekarang ini sedang buruk, masih saja memaksakan latihan. Lalu, bagaimana aku membawamu pulang jika aku tidak tahu rumahmu, Tetsuya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Minna, sebenernya Suki kurang tahu gimana sifat Haizaki itu, dan akhirnya malah jadi gini deh ceritanya -_- hehehe...**

**Oke, arigatou buat yang udah baca chapter ini, dan me-review chapter sebelumnya ^0^. Ng...well, sebenernya Suki butuh saran Minna lagi, untuk selanjutnya nanti Ogiwara atau Kagami dulu (bener deh, Suki bingung, hehehe). Terus untuk yang request Momoi, mmm...sebenernya Suki kurang begitu yakin sama pair ini :3 *Dicekek* **

**And...review? **


	7. Seventh Medicine : Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Seventh Medicine : Ogiwara Shigehiro**

** To : Ogiwara Shigehiro**

** From : Kuroko Tetsuya**

** Subject : Maaf**

** "Maaf, Ogiwara-kun. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara hari ini. Akashi-kun tiba-tiba saja memintaku datang untuk latihan basket. Maaf,"**

Bunyi _flip_ keras ponsel yang tertutup mengakhiri isi pesan yang diterima Ogiwara Shigehiro dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Ogiwara mengerang kesal, bagaimana tidak? Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikannya. Hari dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya. Dan oh! Tapi momen yang ditunggunya itu harus hancur gara-gara sebuah pesan yang mengabarkan Kuroko tidak akan menjemputnya di bandara. Yang artinya Ogiwara belum bisa bertemu dengan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _baby blue_ itu saat ini juga. Tidak ada senyuman yang terlihat datar. Tidak ada ekspresi yang menunjukan rasa rindu. Juga tidak ada ucapan, '_Lama tidak bertemu, Ogiwara-kun'_.

Semua itu benar-benar membuat Ogiwara uring-uringan.

Kesal karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—termasuk ia tidak mungkin meminta Kuroko untuk membantah perintah Akashi—Ogiwara berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar Bandara Narita. Tidak ada gunanya menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan datang. Ck! Apa Kuroko sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya? Pemain _sixth phantom_ itu lebih mendahulukan latihan basket dibandingkan menyambut kedatangan temannya. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, Ogiwara bingung harus pergi ke mana. Menyebalkan!

"Sekarang aku harus ke mana? Mengunjunginya saat ia latihan basket?" tanya Ogiwara pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja gagasan itu melintas di benaknya. Setelah beberapa menit berperang dengan batinnya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengerang kesal, mengentakkan kaki, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Tidak ada tujuan lain selain bertemu Kuroko di sekolahnya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, bukankah kau…."

Ogiwara tersentak pelan begitu sensor pendengarannya menangkap suara nyaring yang terdengar familiar. Laki-laki itu berbalik, mencari seumber suara sampai mendapati seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai _manager _klub basket Teiko, Momoi Satsuki.

"Ah…maaf mengganggumu di saat latihan." Sahut Ogiwara sambil membungkuk sopan, "Aku—"

"Ogiwara Shigehiro bukan? Teman masa kecilnya Tetsu-kun?" sela Momoi cepat, namun begitu ia menyadari sudah memotong pembicaraan, cepat-cepat ia menambahkan. "Tetsu-kun pernah bercerita padaku tentang teman masa kecilnya,"

Sebelah alis Ogiwara terangkat, "Benarkah? Kuroko pernah bercerita tentangku?"

Ogiwara bisa melihat kalau gadis yang bernama Momoi itu mengernyit samar. Dan begitu sadar apa yang aneh, ia mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan karena baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang sedikit…privasi.

"Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi." Sahut Ogiwara kemudian, merasa malu, "Aku kemari karena ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko. Ia tidak bisa menjemputku di bandara hari ini karena katanya ia sedang latihan basket. Jadi, boleh aku bertemu dengan Kuroko sebentar?"

Kembali Momoi mengernyit. Kali ini keningnya berkerut dan menatap Ogiwara heran. Oh…apa ada yang aneh lagi dengan pertanyaannya?

"Ngg….Tetsu-kun tidak bercerita padamu?"

Sepasang alis Ogiwara menyatu, "Eh?"

"Hari ini Tetsu-kun tidak bisa latihan karena demam. Akashi-kun sudah memberinya izin untuk istirahat di rumah," jelas gadis itu dengan ekspresi sedih, namun tetap tersenyum.

Ogiwara tertegun di tempatnya. Detik berikutnya, ia membungkuk sopan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu setelah itu berjalan pergi dengan ekpresi keheranan tercetak di wajah Momoi.

"Dasar bodoh," bisik Ogiwara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telepon tidak diangkat. Pesan tidak dibalas. Dan pintu tidak dibuka padahal bunyi bel yang menoton terus terdengar.

Ogiwara berdecak dengan kesal. Kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka-buka?! Padahal ia sudah menekan bel interkom beberapa kali. Nyaris puluhan kali. Tapi belum ada pemiliki rumah yang membukakan pintunya untuk masuk. Kembali Ogiwara menekan bel pintu, kali ini lebih cepat. Seperti terburu-buru.

Beberapa detik berjalan dengan hening. Samar-samar Ogiwara bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki, semakin dekat, dekat, lalu kembali hening. Wajahnya menatap pintu yang sejurus kemudian mengeluarkan bunyi '_clek_, disusul oleh keritan badan pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

"Iya. Dengan kediaman—eh?"

Oh! Kebetulan sekali yang membuka pintu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena tepat pada saat itu, tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemilik rumah—bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan Kuroko untuk berbicara, Ogiwara langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah, setelah itu pintu tertutup kembali. Tidak sopan, memang. Tapi hanya ini cara yang bisa Ogiwara pikirkan sebelum pemuda bermata _baby blue_ melarang dirinya untuk masuk.

Hening. Beberapa menit menyelimuti mereka.

Di dalam keheningan itu, diam-diam Ogiwara menatap Kuroko dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Bisa dilihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah, rambutnya yang tidak tertata rapi, kedua matanya yang terlihat sayu, dan bahkan suara nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Kuroko benar-benar demam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Ogiwara _to the point_, kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Sedangkan matanya menatap Kuroko tajam. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan tadi, Kuroko hanya memandang Ogiwara dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya ia mendapati sikap teman masa kecilnya itu seperti ini. Terlebih lagi menerobos langsung ke dalam rumahnya.

"O-Ogiwara-kun, kenapa…kau kemari?"

Ogiwara mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar nada suara Kuroko. Terdengar lemah dan serak. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau demam, Kuroko?"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku demam, Ogiwara-kun?"

"Jangan membalik pertanyaan." Ogiwara membuang napas lelah, benar-benar dengan tingkah temannya itu. "Karena kau tidak bisa menjemputku di bandara, aku memutuskan untuk ke sekolahmu dan bertemu di sana. Tapi begitu aku sampai di sana, manager klub basket-mu mengatakan kalau kau tidak ikut latihan karena—Ah! Kuroko!"

Nyaris. Begitu nyaris. Jika tidak dengan sigap dan secara refleks kedua tangan Ogiwara langsung menangkap tubuh yang jatuh di depannya, pasti sekarang ini Kuroko sudah membentur dinginnya lantai. Ya ampun! Tubuh Kuroko yang sekarang ini berada dalam dekapannya begitu ringan dan terlihat sangat lemah.

"Maaf…" Kuroko bergumam pelan dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak…ingin merepotkanmu, Ogiwara-kun. Jadi…"

Tidak ada ucapan, ataupun suara yang keluar. Tanpa ada protes, bantahan, dan luapan kekesalan, Ogiwara lebih memilih melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Kuroko, lalu menuntunnya kembali ke kamar tidur di lantai dua—yang memang Ogiwara tahu letaknya dimana. Dilirknya sekilas Kuroko, menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata,

"Jangan pernah lagi memberi pesan yang isinya palsu," mereka berdua sudah berada di depan kamar tidur Kuroko. Dibukanya pintu itu, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Semuanya seperti dilakukan di luar kesadaran Ogiwara, ia membantu Kuroko merebahkan tubuhnya, menyelimutinya sampai leher, tidak lupa setelah itu ia menempelkan tangannya di kening Kuroko. Begitu panas.

"Di mana orang tuamu?" tanya Ogiwara, menatap cemas begitu mendengar suara napas Kuroko yang tersengal-sengal. Kedua pipinya terlihat merah namun wajahnya pucat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Pergi. Mereka…akan pulang malam nanti," kelopak mata itu terbuka sedikit, menampakkan iris biru langitnya, lalu setelah itu kembali tertutup. Oh! Ogiwara benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Panik mendapati keadaan Kuroko saat ini, Ogiwara hanya bisa terdiam menunggu Kuroko sampai tertidur dengan lelap. Diusapnya pelan surai biru Kuroko dengan pelan. Berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman sehingga membawa Kuroko jauh ke alam mimpi. Sesekali mengusap pipi Kuroko lembut, atau bahkan hanya sekadar menyentuh bibirnya.

Beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru napas Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan mulai teratur. Ogiwara menatap wajah tertidur Kuroko dalam diam. Pemandangan yang tidak ada bosan-bosannya ketika ia lihat. Merasa tidak tahan dengan wajah Kuroko saat ini, iseng—Ogiwara sedikit membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Kuroko, meraih sebelah tangan Kuroko yang tidak jauh darinya, lalu mengusapnya pelan agar tidak berkeringat dingin. Layaknya seorang pangeran dan seorang putri dalam negeri dongeng, diciumnya pelan punggung tangan Kuroko, setelah itu menggenggam erat tangan yang terasa dingin itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Dan jujur saja, entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Ogiwara seperti utuh kembali.

Ia terkekeh geli ketika matanya kembali menatap wajah Kuroko yang tertidur.

"Selalu seperti ini jika demam. Tersenyum seperti itu sambil bermimpi ketika aku menggenggam tanganmu. Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kuroko."

* * *

**A/N : Hehehe, Suki kelamaan update ya?/dicekek. Gomennn... ini gara-gara tugas numpuk ditambah WB yang suka datang pas gak diundang/ngeles. Udah ah...ini buat minna yang me-request Shigehiro. Arigatou yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya (Gomen gak dibales, hehehe). Oh, ya, sebenernya Suki bingung sama sifat Shige, ya...jadinya gini ('3'). Oke, sankyuu yang udah membaca sampai akhir di chapter ini. **

**And...**

**review please? :D **


End file.
